Zuri Riva
by BeautifulDreamer3
Summary: They've been coming to each other in their dreams for some time now. What will happen when Legolas and Zuri meet face to face?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the mind of Tolkien. I do, however, own Zuri, as well as the plotline. So please, don't take 'em!  
  
***  
  
Her eyes were green, and shone with intensity that he had never seen before. He felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him when she had looked up at him like that. She stared back at him with so much curiousity, and he couldn't help but wonder if prehaps his look mirrored her own. She was beautiful, by far the most beautiful elf he had set his eyes upon.  
  
Her hair hung in loose, deep red curls, falling around her face, and down the length of her back. She brought a pale hand up, brushing it away from her full, peach-colored lips, and he found himself longing to be that hand. He then realized that he must have been staring for quite some time, for her eyes now glittered as a small smile played at her lips.  
  
She turned then, looking back over her shoulder momentarily, the words, "Follow me" coming softly from her lips. She quickly ducked behind a tree, and he watched for a second as the train of her glimmering white dress slipped out of view. He stood up quickly from his spot sitting by the water's edge, running after her, not wanting to lose sight of her for long.  
  
He turned his head hurriedly from side to side, looking around the deep forested area. Where had she gone? Without a trace she had disappeared. He sighed, turning slightly to his left, in hopes that by some miracle, she would have reappeared. He gasped when he found her to be right in front of his face, her smile wide, and warm enough to melt the ice that topped the mountains he had traveled over not so very long ago.  
  
As he opened his mouth to speak, she gently placed a finger to his lips, signaling him to remain quiet. He took in a small amount of air as she began to lean in. He felt her warm, sweet breath on his face, tickling his nose and cheeks.  
  
Her lips were almost to the point of gently caressing his own, when all of the sudden, something was terribly amiss. She seemed to be fading, the image of her prestine face, blurring around the edges, growing darker and darker, until all was black.  
  
Legolas sat up with a start, looking around, not sure of where he was. He sighed in relief when he realized that he was in his own bed, in his own quarters, in his Father's palace for the first time in far too long. He shook his head from side to side, wiping at the small beads of sweat that had formed at his hairline.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder who this mystery maiden from his dream was.  
  
***  
  
She watched as his crystal clear blue eyes slowly began to flutter shut. She could feel the heat of his body melding into that of her own. Suddenly, it seemed a bit cooler. She saw his eyes fly open, and his form receding into the darkness that had suddenly consumed the two of them. It was so cold.  
  
"Zuri. Zuri, my friend, wake up. The sun is rising, and my Father wishes to for us to be at breakfast early."  
  
Zuri sat up, refocusing her already opened eyes on the world around her. It had all been a dream. She pushed her hair back from her porcelian face as she wondered who he could have been. Lately, he had haunted all of her dreams, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
"Ahem," a voice to her right was cleared, coaxing her out of her thoughts. She looked over, immediately smiling at the sight her dear friend, Arwen.  
  
She laughed a bit in embarassment, "I am sorry my friend. I was deep into a dream. How long do we have before we are expected to be in the dining hall?"  
  
Arwen smiled, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Zuri had told her of her recent dreams, and she could only guess that this dream was tied into the others.  
  
"Father says we're needed within the half hour, so I suggest you hurry."  
  
Zuri nodded, and watched as Arwen gracefully moved toward the door. She opened it, looked back over her shoulder at her friend, thinking how she was much more like an older sister than anything else. She had lived with them since Arwen could remember, after her Father, a good friend of Elrond's had been killed in an orc ambush just outside the southern borders of Rivendell. Zuri's Mother had passed way whilst giving birth to her nearly 3,000 years before. Arwen smiled once again, then retreated. 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Same as before. Don't own anything from the books, but I do own Zuri and the storyline. So don't take 'em.  
  
A/N: In response to Christina - First of all, thank you for all compliments. Also, I am aware that Zuri is not an elven name, however, I planned on explaining its meaning in a future chapter. Zuri, meaning "beautiful", and Riva, meaning "dreamer". As far as the peach-colored lips. Well, I'm from Georgia [the Peach "State" *rolls eyes*] and I suppose I was thinking of the reddish-pink coloring they get when being well beyond ripeness. I should have clarified, however. I do plan on taking this in a more original direction, however, as a short story writer [this is my first fanfic, though], prologues are not my strongest point. But never fear, her background shall remain consistent, as I am very picky when it comes to detail.  
  
***  
  
"You mean Estel is coming home?" Zuri asked excitedly of the man whom she thought of as her brother.  
  
She had missed Aragorn so, and had not been able to bid him a proper farewell before the Fellowship had set out on their quest to destroy the One Ring. She had hurried home from her visit in Lothlorien as soon as she heard the news, only to miss him by a matter of a few hours. She became quite frustrated with herself when she found out they were set upon arriving in the very place she had just come from.  
  
Elrond smiled at the young maiden before him, whom he had come to think of as his very own daughter. It warmed his heart to see Zuri excited about this matter, as she very seldom showed emotion of any kind, other than melancholy and frustration.  
  
"Yes, child. He and the Fellowship are now in route to Rivendell as we speak, after a short rest in Mirkwood by the King's request. They will arrive just in time for the ball to be held in honor of their homecoming tomorrow's eve."  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful news indeed! I have missed Estel so, and would be honored to meet those that accompanied him on this journey. I should like to thank them each personally."  
  
"Oh, as would I," Arwen stepped forward, a wide smile on her face. "Thank you, Father, for this wonderful news. We must go now, to prepare."  
  
With that, the two maidens hurried out of the hall. Smiles remained on their faces for the remainder of the day.  
  
***  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, wake up!"  
  
Legolas shook himself awake, not even realizing he had been sleeping. He silently cursed his Father for insisting that they journey by carriage instead of horseback. He knew it would be best for the little ones, however, as he glanced over to where they all lay, sound asleep, snores protruding from all of their mouths. He cleared his throat, then looked to his left, where the voice had come from.  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend, concern filling his eyes, "Are you all right, my friend? You were looking about in your sleep. As if searching for someone."  
  
Legolas nodded, and then, knowing that he could trust this man with his life, opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Aragorn, might I confide something in you?"  
  
"Of course, Legolas. You should know by now that you can trust me."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Of course. It's just...I've been having these dreams..."  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"Oh, no. Anything but. They're wonderful. There's a maiden, she's always present in my dreams nowadays, it seems. She comes to me while I sit by one of the ponds in the forests of Rivendell. Strikingly beautiful, she is. But that's not the reason I feel so drawn to her. What that reason is, I do not know, however. I follow her each time, but just as we go to finally make contact, she begins to fade, all things going black, and I wake up."  
  
Aragorn sat there, a smile on his face, "Ah, I see. I have those kind of dreams as well. Of course, mine are due to a certain someone who waits for me upon our return to Rivendell."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Of course, my friend."  
  
"Tell me, Legolas, what does she look like? This maiden of your dreams."  
  
"She's quite gorgeous, Aragorn. Her eyes are the clearest green, and glitter when she smiles. She doesn't smile very often, though. Her skin is some of the fairest I've seen, even for an elven maiden. And her hair the deepest red, hanging in loose curls to her waist. She taller than most she- elfs, and moves with such grace..." Legolas stopped, a bit embarrassed by the fact that he had gotten so carried away with his description. Upon noticing the look of concentration on his friend's face, he spoke again. "Aragorn? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no. No, Legolas. It's just...your description. It reminded me very much of my sister. I cannot wait to see her again."  
  
"A sister? You have never mentioned having sister," Legolas replied, glad to have the subject matter changed from that of his dream.  
  
"Well, you see, she's not my sister by blood. She was taken in, just as I was, by Lord Elrond, after the death of her Father. Zuri and I have grown close over the years. She's a truly wonderful being, though I worry for her a great deal."  
  
"Oh? Why is it that you worry?"  
  
Aragorn looked over at Legolas, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You see, Legolas, just as the maiden in your dreams, Zuri does not smile very often." 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Same as before. You know what's mine and what isn't.  
  
A/N: There seems to be some concern over the name of my main character. Never fear, it will be explained in time.  
  
***  
  
The tall, fair haired man stepped forward, gently brushing a lock of hair that had fallen into her face away from it. His touch sent shivers down her spine, and she found herself yearning for more of it. His lips looked so soft and inviting. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking sound. Waves of sound seemed to take over her vision of the lovely creature before her, until eventually, all was black once again, and she was left feeling very cold.  
  
Zuri found herself with her head on her arm, which was draped over journal that she had kept for centuries now. She must have fallen asleep there not long before. She sat up straight, noting that there was indeed a loud knocking on the other side of her chamber doors. Wondering who could possibly knocking so urgently, she moved quickly toward them. She had barely opened them when Aragorn practically leapt through them, stumbling a bit on his landing.  
  
"Estel!" She cried, throwing her arms around the man that she had missed so.  
  
"Zuri! My Sister," He exclaimed, hugging her close to him.  
  
She pulled away then, wiping at the tears in her eyes with the back of her hand. Holding at him at arms length, she carefully examined him.  
  
"Well, you seem to have been returned to me in one peace, Estel. And for that, I am eternally grateful. I must thank the rest of your party for returning my Brother to me at last."  
  
Aragorn smiled at Zuri, though he noticed the sadness in her now glistening green eyes. He placed a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Zuri, was is it that troubles you so?"  
  
"Why, Estel, what would make you think anything wrong?" She asked, looking away slightly.  
  
"It is your eyes, my Riva [my dreamer]. They give you away, as they always have."  
  
She laughed slightly, "I assure you it is nothing to worry about. Especially on such a joyous occasion. Now tell me, have you spoken to your Evenstar yet? She eagerly awaits the ball tonight, so that she may dance in your arms yet again."  
  
Aragorn smiled, letting Zuri know that her tactics to change the subject had indeed worked.  
  
"Not yet, my sister. It was you that I ran through the palace halls to greet first. Arwen I will wait for the ball to see," He hugged her close once more. "I have missed you, sister."  
  
"And I you, brother."  
  
***  
  
Legolas stood, Gimli at his side, in the grand hall of Elrond's palace later that evening. The feast was about to begin, and the guests of honour had yet to take their seats. They waited for Lord Elrond to first make his appearance, along with the Lady Evenstar. He shifted slightly in place, wishing that the blue and silver tunic he wore did not itch so, and wondered why in Middle Earth his Mother had insisted that he wear the night of the ball. He had no inkling of the fact that it brought out the cerulean color in his eyes even more so. Legolas did not pay mind to things such as that.  
  
He then noticed that the hall had suddenly quieted, and stood straight as he noticed that the Lord had made his appearance at the doors of the hall. With Arwen at his side, Elrond greeted those in attendance with a regal smile, nodding to where the members of the Fellowship had gathered. He then looked down at his daughter, releasing her arm as she moved toward where Aragorn stood. Legolas glanced over at his friend, noting the bright smile that took up his face.  
  
Everyone then moved to the tables, taking their seats only after Lord Elrond himself had been seated. Arwen at to his left, Aragorn beside her, her hand atop his. The seat to Elrond's right remained empty, but the hobbits occupied the next few, followed by Legolas himself, Gimli beside him. Elrond had just stood to begin his welcome speech, when suddenly the doors to the grand hall flew open once again.  
  
Legolas looked up, along with the rest of those in attendance. No one else, however, was quite so taken with the sight before their eyes.  
  
It was her. She wore a glimmering white gown, a fiery halo erupted around her face, coming from the light entering the window in the foyer behind her. Her cheeks tinted slightly in embarrassment, and her eyes flickered, letting him know of her frustration with herself. This is all took less than a moment, as she soon gained her composure. She bowed slightly, then lifted her head to Elrond.  
  
"I am sorry, my Lord. I do hope that you shall forgive my tardiness," Her voice rang out softly, but quite clear.  
  
"Zuri, my child, your absence is forgiven, and now forgotten. Please, take your seat beside me," Elrond gestured to the empty chair to his right.  
  
Legolas could not believe what he was seeing. He had thought surely that the maiden of which he dreamed was just that. A dream, and nothing more. He knew now, though, as soon as her eyes had come into view. There was no mistaking that the one Lord Elrond so loving referred to as his child, and the maiden in his dreams were one in the same.  
  
***  
  
Zuri silently cursed herself for being late. It was not like her to be so. She kissed Elrond's cheek as she went to sit beside him, showing him her thanks for not being angry with her for her actions.  
  
Suddenly, as she looked around the hall, at the faces of all the guests, she felt out of place. as she usually did at these gatherings. She looked to her left at Elrond, then over to where Arwen and Aragorn sat. They seemed so happy, and though Aragorn was not of full elven blood, even he seemed to blend in more than she ever would. Looking out at all the elves of the kingdom that had gathered, she took note of how their complexions were all just a bit darker than hers, as well as the fact that none of them possessed the same crimson intensity in their hair as she did, and most had blue eyes.  
  
She froze for a brief moment two she-elfs glanced up at her, quickly turning to another, whispering words unheard by any other. They continued to look up at her from time to time. Zuri felt uncomfortable, but knew she would just have to bear the rest of the night. She decided to then take the time to look around at the members of the Fellowship that had brought her Estel back to her.  
  
To her right were seated the four hobbits that had journeyed throughout Middle Earth on the quest to destroy the One Ring. She knew of their names only, never having even met a hobbit herself. She paused, in thought over which of these tiny heroes the ringbearer could have been.  
  
"How could one so small take on such a great task?" She thought to herself. 


End file.
